(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to toys for infants, and more particularly to a mobile that may be interfaced to an infant""s bed or crib in a conventional manner, and may be quickly and easily converted or reconfigured into an activity arch which may be used in conjunction with a car seat or stroller.
As is well known to parents, commonly found in most nurseries are mobiles which are attachable to an infant""s crib. These mobiles are removably attachable to a portion of the crib (e.g., a side rail), and are typically provided with a wind-up musical element or music box component that is operative to play a melody while simultaneously rotating a portion of the mobile. Traditionally, mobiles include elongate plastic arms which are suspended from the music box component, with each of the plastic arms including one or more plush toys or characters hanging therefrom. In most mobiles, the arms and plush characters are rotated relative to the music box component.
Another item known to most parents and popular with toddlers is referred to as an activity arch. Activity arches typically comprise detachable toys that are suspended from a bar which is attachable to and extensible over a portion of a car seat or stroller. In many currently known activity arches, the attachment to the car seat or stroller is accomplished through the use of an adjustable webbing strap which extends underneath the seat portion of the car seat or stroller.
It is generally accepted that mobiles should be removed from an infant""s crib when the infant reaches an age of approximately four months, i.e., when the infant is physically capable of pushing up on his/her hands and knees. In this regard, the removal of the mobile from the crib is to reduce the risk of the infant being injured by the collapse of the mobile or a portion thereof as a result of pulling on the suspended plush toys or characters. At about the time the infant reaches an age wherein the mobile should be removed from the crib, the infant is also at an age particularly suited for play with an activity arch.
In the interests of economy, the present invention provides a uniquely configured mobile which may be interfaced to a crib in a traditional manner, and is specifically adapted to be reconfigured into an activity arch removably engageable to a car seat or stroller. Thus, the present invention provides the attributes of both a crib mobile and an activity arch within a single product, thus providing a product which is more economical as providing a longer time frame for use by the infant/toddler.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a multi-function mobile which comprises an elongate, flexible support bar defining opposed first and second ends. The support bar is preferably fabricated from foam rubber or a polystyrene foam, and may optionally be provided with a fabric cover. Attached to the support bar is a connector mechanism which is moveable between latched and unlatched positions. The connector mechanism itself preferably comprises male and female connectors which are attached to the support bar adjacent respective ones of the first and second end portions thereof. When the connector mechanism is in its unlatched position (i.e., the male and female connectors are detached from each other), the support bar may be extended into a substantially straight or linear orientation. Conversely, the movement of the connector mechanism to its latched position (i.e., the attachment of the male and female connectors to each other) operatively maintains the first and second end portions of the support bar in close proximity to each other.
The multi-function mobile further comprises a pliable or flexible cover member which is releaseably engageable to the first and second end portions of the support bar in a manner maintaining the support bar in a substantially annular or ring-like configuration. The first and second end portions of the support bar each preferably include a layer of hook and loop fastener material applied thereto, with the cover member itself preferably being fabricated from hook and loop fastener material. The mobile further comprises a support strap which is advanceable along the support bar and suspendable from a support structure, such as a music box component of the mobile. The mobile also includes a plurality of plush toys, each of which is releaseably attachable to the support bar via an elongate strap.
The present mobile further comprises an elongate engagement strap having opposed ends which are releaseably engageable to respective ones of the male and female connectors of the connector mechanism when the connector mechanism is moved to its unlatched position. The engagement strap is sized and configured such that when engaged to and extended between the male and female connectors, the first and second end portions of the support bar are drawn toward each other in a manner causing the support bar to assume a substantially arch-like configuration. Thereafter, the engagement strap may be placed underneath the seat portion of a car seat or stroller such that the support bar extends over a portion thereof, and the plush toys suspended from the support bar via the straps are within easy reach of an infant seated within the car seat or stroller.